Warrior Lemons
by riverspirit345
Summary: Read about some warrior lemons RATED M REQUEST FORM how many where and what time ( ex. night or day ) names clans love, lust, rape, or alone
1. Chapter 1

**Today is my oc crystal fur x reed whisker (from book )**

**i do requests**

**request sheet**

**how many- **

**name(s)-**

**love,lust,rape, or by it self**

**ok here i go**

**Crystal pov**

Crystalfur hated being in heat. She had to hide from the patrols so the toms wouldn't jack off. Besides, she only wanted to mate with Reedwhisker. One glance from those stormy gray eyes could make her core wet faster than Thunderclan running away from them. She went to the stream to get a drink from the crystal clear water when the evening patrol came by. She ran away in time and sighed. It was night time when she came back but than bumped into Reedwhisker." sorry." she said, embarrassed. He meowed." It's ok, I need to tell you something." she nodded and followed him to a beautiful water fall with a crystal clear pool that was still. Beautiful flowers were around them and a couple of them in the water ( not lilly pads ). He took a breathe and said. " I love you an-and I want to be your mate." She purred and said. " I love you Reedwhisker." They laid down for a bit with Crystalfur's head in his chest as they watched the stars twinkle.

**Reed's pov**

Reedwhisker loved Crystalfur so much. He loved her laugh, her eyes, and how she smelled like flowers. But he noticed she was in heat but didn't bring it up. After a bit he got up and said." Do you want kits?" she nodded and purred." Let's make some." She got into a hunting crouch and he sniffed her core. She moaned softly. He started to lick it. She gasped at the strange feeling. After a bit she bucked back as he thrusted his tongue." oh, Reedwhisker you feel so good!" she gasped. " The best part hasn't even happened. He stopped and mounted her." This is going to hurt at first but it gets better." she nodded. He slowly put his member in her and she gasped at the pain." You ok?" he asked, worrying. She nodded and he let her get used to it." I'll go slow." he promised and slid the whole thing in. she started to whimper but he thrusted a little. The pain turned to pleasure and she moaned." Please, go harder and faster." he nodded and picked up the pace." please, go deeper." she moaned. He put his member out and thrusted as hard as he could. She shrieked to star clan and bucked back. " oh, Reedwhisker, I love." she moaned." I love you to." He started panting and moaned." You feel so good and tight! I love the way your pussy tightens around my member." she purred and bucked back as far as she could go and he pounded as far and hard as he could go, defiantly getting her pregnant. " Ree-Reedwhisker I-I'm going t-" She was cut off as juiced sprayed out as he cummed into her. He pumped as they cummed onto each other and finally broke apart. she got on her back while he put he member right in front of her and she started to suck. he moaned and sucked and licked her core. They started to buck back and Crystalfur got deep- throated. They finally broke apart and slept next to each other." I love you." he whispered in her ear." I love you too." she whispered back. They slept next to each other while his member's tip still in her steaming core.

**A COUPLE OF MOONS LATER**

**Crystalfur's pov**

As her last kit slid out at the gathering she gasped, while all the med-cat's were trying to help her and finally saved her. Reedwhisker was next to her the whole time. She was so tired she fell a sleep and a cat came to her in her dream." Congrats Crystalfur and just to let you know they are blessed." " thank you Snow Whisker."

**at camp**

"what should we name them?" asked Reedwhisker." The blue-gray girl- Stormkit, The Brown tabby with the light under belly- Hawkkit and you name the tom." He thought and than said." The black tom is night kit." she purred and whispered to the family." Welcome storm kit,hawk kit, and night kit." she purred..

**Stormkit became stormtail**

**Hawkkit became Hawkfeather**

**Nightkit became Nightfur**

**Crystalfur became's reedstar's deputy and then Crystalstar **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dovewing x Ivypool**

Dovewing and Ivypool went hunting together. They where just walking through the forest went Ivypool said." I know how lonely you are." Dovewing just looked at her." What?" she said confused." You know, how you have been masterbaiting while rubbing your paw on your pussy moaning my name." Dovewing looked down embarrassed and gave her chest a couple of licks. " don't worry, I do that too." Dovewing looked up and pleaded. " please, we're both in heat and need pleasuring." Ivypool nodded." I will show you where i do my ' activities'." smirked Dovewing, and lead Ivypool to a clearing. " Let me show you how it's done." smirked Ivypool and got on her back. She started rubbing her pussy with her paw and moaned." Dovewing." Finally she stuck her paw in her. SHe gasped in pain and pleasure. Ivypool started pumping and bucked up so her paw would go in a lot farther. Ivypool gasped and moaned so much and her eyes rolled in full bliss. Dovewing quickly got a fat stick and pushed it up Ivypool's pussy when she got the chance and put it in her own." So when I pump you pump back."Dovewing instructed Ivypool, and pumped . They both gasped and moaned and finally fell apart. with the stick still in Ivypool she got a idea. " get in a hunting crouch." ordered Ivypool. After Dovewing did so she mounted and slammed into Dovewing. Dovewing yelled in pleasure and pain and bucked back. " your pussy is so tight I can barley puss it in." gasped Ivypool. After a while they fell apart and licked each others pussy's and slept in a pool of cum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goldenpaw and Branchpaw**

**"Come on Branchpaw." called his mentor, Nightfur." You too, Goldenpaw." Swanfeather said. As the two apprentices followed their mentors, they both wondered what they were going to do. They got into a clearing together and Swanfeather sighed and said,"Today, we are going to mate..." Goldenpaw and Branchpaw gasped."Don't worry, me and Swanfeather will show you how to do it." Goldenpaw and Branchpaw looked at each other, then back at their mentors."first, Goldenpaw, you get into a hunting crouch." Goldenpaw did what her mentor was doing."Now to make it easier for the male to slide in the female, you lick her pussy." Nightfur explained. Nightfur leaned down and sniffed at Swanfeather's core. Swanfeather gave a small moan. Branchpaw blinked twice, then did it to Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw gasped and moaned at the strange feeling. Branchpaw looked at Nightfur and saw him licking Swanfeather's core. Branchpaw wanted to do it more fun. He licked tight circles around Goldenpaw's core. Goldenpaw moaned. Branchpaw licked her folds, getting Goldenpaw wet with a liquid coming out."That's called cum." said Nightfur."Lick it." Branchpaw followed his orders and licked the cum. Goldenpaw kept moaning with Swanfeather. ****_Um!_**** he thought. Branchpaw saw Nightfur plunge his tongue into Swanfeather. Swanfeather gasped and moaned. Branchpaw placed his tongue on her core and plunged in. Goldenpaw felt pleasure spread through her body and purred. She started bucking back as he humped his tongue in and out."Stop." demanded Nightfur. Branchfur stopped."Why did he stop?" Goldenpaw asked her mentor."Your about to cum, so we save that cum for later." Swanfeather answered. Nightfur mounted Swanfeather."You do that now." He told Branchpaw. Branchpaw felt a little uncofterable but mounted Goldenpaw."This will hurt at first, but then it gets better." Swanfeather said. Nightfur plunged into Swanfeather as hard as he could. Swanfeather hissed in pain and pleasure. Swanfeather started rocking her hips and panting. All the sudden, Swanfeather yowled and cum came out of her pussy. AFter they finished, Nightfur said,"Now you do it." Branchpaw gulped and plunged his member as hard as he could. Goldenpaw yelled in pain. Branchpaw stopped."Keep doing it so it feels better."Nightfur said. Branchpaw nodded and started humping her slowly. Goldenpaw started to moan and buck back, forcing him to go father."Please, go faster?" she asked. He nodded and picked up the pace."You too are going to be made warriors after this." Nightfur said."Why?" Amberpaw asked."Because...Goldenpaw, your going to the nursery soon." "WHAT!?" she yelled. "don't worry, I will be their with you." Swanfeather said. She nodded. All the sudden, Branchpaw's member got harder. Goldenpaw started to panic."Don't worry, it's natural." Swanfeather said. Branchpaw pounded into Goldenpaw as hard as he could, hitting her sweet spot. She chummed all over his member. "Well done, you may go back now. We will talk to Pebblestar about your warrior names."**

_**NEXT MORNING**_

**"YOU SHALL NOW BE KNOWN AS GOLDENLEAF AND BRNCHSTRIPE!" yelled Pebblestar. The clan chanted their names.**

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**"C**_**ongrats, Goldenleaf, you have 2 toms and a she-cat."**


End file.
